Marvelous' Ring
by caithzadz
Summary: The crew is startled to find that Marvelous gave away one of his most precious possession to... the princess? Marvelous/Ahim. Set after episode 29.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

**A/N: I was looking up pictures of gokaiger and came across of one with Marvelous and my eye caught the ring around his finger. It gave me an idea for a Marvelous/Ahim fanfic. This occurs shortly after the cute 29th episode with Ahim and the AbarePink fiasco and it follows my plot of Marvelous and Ahim secretly dating. **

Marvelous' Ring

The Gokai Galleon was busy with the hustle and bustle of breakfast preparation. Joe Gibken was doing his daily ritual of morning sit-ups in a corner while Navi the robotic parrot screeched out encouragement. Don Dogier and Gai Ikari were in the kitchen cooking while Ahim de Famille laid out plates, napkins, utensils, and teacups on the dining table. She laid a pot of freshly-brewed tea by the head of the table before clapping her hands in satisfaction at her work.

"Morning, Ahim!"

The princess turned her head to smile at her older sister-of sorts and the only other female member of the crew.

"Good morning Luka-san. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep!" Luka settled herself on a chair. "I'm starving! Are Hakase and Gai done cooking yet?"

"You're always hungry," Joe said, not pausing from his exercise.

Luka glared at him and he smirked. Ahim looked from the pick-pock and ex-Zangyack soldier awkwardly. To her relief, Gai and Don entered the dining room, announcing that breakfast was ready. Immediately, Ahim rushed forward to help them carry the heaping plates of eggs and sausages along with rice and a bowl of Gai's special miso soup.

Ignoring her earlier dispute with Joe, Luka clapped her hands excitedly as the three laid out the food in front of her. Joe got up from the floor to join the rest of them at the table.

"Where's Marvelous-san?" Gai asked, looking around the deck.

"Still sleeping I guess," Don replied, serving sausages to Joe.

"You know how he is," Joe agreed.

"Eggs, Luka-san?" Ahim asked.

"Sure! Thanks, Ahim!"

As Ahim slid the egg onto the other girl's plate, Luka's eye caught something and she reached out and grabbed the younger girl's left hand. Ahim squeaked in surprise and dropped the plate of eggs. Joe, with incredible speed, caught the plate before it hit the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" he scolded but Luka ignored him as she stared, wide-eyed at Ahim's hand.

"Ahim, isn't this Marvelous' ring?" the pick-pocket asked.

Everybody froze and all eyes turned on the princes, who blushed a deep shade of red.

"Uh… Um… I…"

"I gave it to her."

All heads turned to their Captain walk down the stairs from his cabin. Marvelous stretched his arms behind him, groaning as his muscles cracked.

"Morning," he greeted, lazily before sitting at the head of the table. "What's for breakfast?"

"You gave Ahim your ring?" Luka almost screeched.

Marvelous raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"W-Well, no, but…"

"Why?" Don asked this time. "You never let anyone touch your stuff, nonetheless, give them to someone!"

"I gave you those jackets didn't I? They were my property."

"But that's different!"

"How?"

"It's… it's… it's just different!"

Marvelous chuckled and reached for the plate of sausages. "I don't see anything wrong with me giving her my ring." He took his teacup. "Ahim, tea."

Ahim blinked before his words registered. "Oh, of course Marvelous-san!"

She took the teapot and carefully rushed over to the Captain's side and poured the tea. He flashed her a smile and nodded in gratitude.

Everyone was still staring as Marvelous stated an "Itadakimasu" and began to eat. The eyes must have been bothering him since he looked up and said, "If you guys aren't gonna eat, I'm gonna finish all of this."

The threat lingered in the air before everyone, except Ahim, said their thanks and began to eat. Now that their attention was no longer on her, Ahim smiled a little as she poured tea on everyone's cup before sitting down herself.

**MARVAHIM**

After breakfast, Ahim excused herself to her cabin.

Each crew member had their own cabin and each was allowed to decorate their room however they pleased. Luka's room had glittering objects and pieces of jewelry on every surface. Don's had a bookshelf of cook books and tables of tinkered pieces of metal. Joe's had a simple mat for his exercises and two swords on his wall. Gai's walls are filled with cut-out pictures of past super-sentai and action figures stood on each table. On Marvelous' wall was the map of the Universe and he had a chest of his personal treasures at the foot of his bed. The porthole in Ahim's room had pink drapes over it and she had a few personal possessions that she managed to save when she fled her planet.

Ahim opened a drawer and took out a box of jewelry. There was a pink amethyst necklace that her mother had given her before she died; Ahim decided to stop wearing it for safe-keeping.

The princess removed the jewel from its chain and put it back in the box. She then removed the ring on her finger and slid it onto the silver chain. Smiling, she caressed the ruby on the ring, feeling its emptiness it left on her finger when she took it off.

Flashback:

"Want to go out?"

Ahim stopped in her tracks to flash Marvelous an inquiring look. She had just finished washing the dishes and was about to head to her cabin when the Captain uttered the words from his chair.

"I beg your pardon, Marvelous-san?"

He smirked before standing up and walking over to her. "We're alone now, you know. You can drop the 'san.'"

"Well, yes, but…" She nervously turned her head to look at Navi who was fast asleep on the couch.

Marvelous took her hand. "You had a busy day trying to catch that Zangyack." He smiled and her heart fluttered in her chest. "Let's go out."

**MARVAHIM**

"You really did look cute as AbarePink, you know."

Ahim blushed as red as Marvelous' coat and stopped eating her cookies and cream ice cream sundae.

"But it was so embarrassing!" she whined and Marvelous couldn't help but laugh.

Ahim was rarely whiny and he was finding it amusing.

They had gone down to Earth and there happened to be a little street fair going on at the park. After looking at the trinkets being sold and the attractions, they bought some ice cream and settled on top of one of the massive fountains.

"I still say you look cute," Marvelous insisted before scooping chocolate ice cream into this mouth. "Kinda wish I saw the school girl outfit."

"Marvelous!"

"Whaa?" he asked, his mouth full of ice cream.

Ahim placed a hand on her cheek and turned away from him, still embarrassed.

Marvelous laughed again before placing a hand on her back. "Why are you so shy? You looked cute, even the Zangyack said so." He placed his ice cream cup on top of the fountain's marble surface before scooting closer to the princess. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "I was jealous of Gai, though. He almost married you."

At his words, Ahim smiled and giggled before turning around. "You know it was just for show."

Marvelous shrugged. "I know. But if Hakase hadn't made me stay to fix the Galleon, maybe I would have been the one to marry you."

"Marvelous!"

The Gokai captain laughed and kissed her hair. "Come on, Ahim. Don't tell me you haven't thought about getting married?"

Ahim bit her lip and remained silent for a while. Marvelous played with her hair, waiting for an answer. She could tell he was nervous by the way his hands shook and his lips pursed. Ahim thought he looked adorable. There were times when he would get worried that he had offended her and Ahim could tell this was one of those times. They remained in silence, Marvelous twirling her hair in his fingers before releasing them while Ahim contemplated his question.

"I have thought about it," she finally said.

Marvelous' hand froze as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really?"

Ahim tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him. "I want to be with you forever."

Forever. It was such a strong word and held so much promise. But with their pirate lifestyle, would they even survive long enough to fulfill that promise? And Ahim wanted to hold onto Marvelous for as long as she could. She loved him that much.

Marvelous, with a brand new look of determination on his face, suddenly stood up and the princess looked up at him in curiosity.

"Marvelous?"

The pirate captain looked at her before holding out his hand.

"Give me your hand," he said.

"Why?" Ahim asked, but complied with his wish.

Grasping her hand, he slid something onto her ring finger. When he released it, Ahim's eyes widened to see his precious ruby ring, the one he always wore and never removed, now on her finger.

"It's not the most beautiful ring in the world nor is it the most expensive," Marvelous explained in a low voice as he smiled at her confused face. But I got it during my first raid and I personally think that it's worth so much more."

"But, Marvelous." Ahim stroked the ruby's smooth surface as she looked up at him. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Aish…" Marvelous sighed. He looked up at the sky before looking back at her again, a light blush on his cheeks. "Don't make me go down on my knees and actually say the words, Ahim."

It took several seconds but putting two and two together, his intentions suddenly became clear. Ahim felt the blood rush to her cheeks, her heart pumping faster than normal, and tears form in her eyes.

"M-Marvelous…"

Her hesitation must have sent warning bells since his face fell and he looked away from her, obviously embarrassed.

"I guess I'm going to fast," he said. "We don't have to get engaged now. I can ask again some other time. Maybe after we find the Great Treasure if you-."

He was cut off by Ahim's lips on his. The princess, upon realizing that he was serious about marrying her, couldn't help but show her just how much she loved him and how happy he had made her.

When they parted, both out of breath, Ahim smiled at her fiancé and took his face in both hands.

"Yes," she whispered, looking into his deep black eyes. "Yes, yes, yes."

Before Marvelous could reply, she was in his arms again as she pulled him into another kiss.

End of flashback

Stroking the ring with her thumb, a smile tugged at Ahim's lips and she brought the ring close to her chest. As a young princess, she had been told that she would marry a prince. But, they were wrong. She would never marry a prince because she was in love with a pirate. And she would always love her pirate captain.

Ahim slid the chain around her neck and tucked it into the collar of her dress.

**MARVAHIM **

When she handed Marvelous his afternoon cup of tea, he raised his eyebrows at her naked ring finger, inquiringly. She simply smiled and patted his hand in reassurance. As she picked up the tray and headed back to the kitchen, he caught a glimpse of a silver chain around her neck that he knew she had never worn before. Immediately, he knew what it was.

Smiling, he sat back on the Captain's chair and drank his tea.

**I wrote this weeks ago, waaay before Episode 41 came out, but I didn't have the time to type it up and post it. But after seeing episode 41, I just had to!**

**Please review!**


End file.
